Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział II
Nazajutrz z rana przybywszy do Czehryna pan Skrzetuski stanął w mieście w domu księcia Jeremiego, gdzie też miał kęs czasu zabawić, aby ludziom i koniom dać wytchnienie po długiej z Krymu podróży, którą z przyczyny wezbrania i nadzwyczaj bystrych prądów na Dnieprze trzeba było lądem odbywać, gdyż żaden bajdak nie mógł owej zimy płynąć pod wodę. Sam też Skrzetuski zażył nieco wczasu, a potem szedł do pana Zaćwilichowskiego, byłego komisarza Rzplitej, żołnierza dobrego, któren, nie służąc u księcia, był jednak jego zaufanym i przyjacielem. Namiestnik pragnął się go wypytać, czy nie ma jakich z Łubniów dyspozycji. Książę wszelako nic szczególnego nie polecił; kazał Skrzetuskiemu, w razie gdyby odpowiedź chanowa była pomyślna, wolno iść, tak aby ludzie i konie mieli się dobrze. Z chanem zaś miał książę taką sprawę, że chodziło mu o ukaranie kilku murzów tatarskich, którzy własnowolnie puścili mu w jego zadnieprzańskie państwo zagony, a których sam zresztą srodze zbił. Chan rzeczywiście dał odpowiedź pomyślną: obiecał przysłać osobnego posła na kwiecień, ukarać nieposłusznych, a chcąc sobie zyskać życzliwość tak wsławionego jak książę wojownika, posłał mu przez Skrzetuskiego konia wielkiej krwi i szłyk soboli. Pan Skrzetuski wywiązawszy się z niemałym zaszczytem z poselstwa, które już samo było dowodem wielkiego książęcego faworu, bardzo był rad, że mu w Czehrynie zabawić pozwolono i nie naglono z powrotem. Natomiast stary Zaćwilichowski wielce był zafrasowany tym, co działo się od niejakiego czasu w Czehrynie. Poszli tedy razem do Dopuła, Wołocha, który w mieście zajazd i winiarnię trzymał, i tam, choć była godzina jeszcze wczesna, zastali szlachty huk, gdyż to był dzień targowy, a oprócz tego w tymże dniu wypadał w Czehrynie postój bydła pędzonego ku obozowi wojsk koronnych, przy czym ludzi nazbierało się w mieście mnóstwo. Szlachta zaś gromadziła się zwykle w rynku, w tak zwanym Dzwonieckim Kącie, u Dopuła. Byli tam więc i dzierżawcy Koniecpolskich, i urzędnicy czehryńscy, i właściciele ziem pobliskich siedzący na przywilejach, szlachta osiadła i od nikogo niezależna, dalej urzędnicy ekonomii, trochę starszyzny kozackiej i pomniejszy drobiazg szlachecki, bądź to na kondycjach żyjący, bądź na swoich futorach. Ci i tamci pozajmowali ławy stojące wedle długich dębowych stołów i rozprawiali głośno, a wszyscy o ucieczce Chmielnickiego, która była największym w mieście ewenementem. Skrzetuski więc z Zaćwilichowskim siedli sobie w kącie osobno i namiestnik począł wypytywać, co by to za feniks był ten Chmielnicki, o którym wszyscy mówili. – To wać nie wiesz? – odpowiedział stary żołnierz. – To jest pisarz wojska zaporoskiego, dziedzic Subotowa i – dodał ciszej – mój kum. Znamy się dawno. Bywaliśmy w różnych potrzebach, w których niemało dokazywał, szczególniej pod Cecorą. Żołnierza takiej eksperiencji w wojskowych rzeczach nie masz może w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Tego się głośno nie mówi, ale to hetmańska głowa: człek wielkiej ręki i wielkiego rozumu; jego całe kozactwo słucha więcej niż koszowych i atamanów, człek nie pozbawiony dobrych stron, ale hardy, niespokojny i gdy nienawiść weźmie w nim górę – może być straszny. – Co mu się stało, że z Czehryna umknął? – Koty ze starostką Czaplińskim darli, ale to furda! Zwyczajnie szlachcic szlachcicowi z nieprzyjaźni sadła zalewał. Nie jeden on i nie jednemu jemu. Mówią przy tym, że żonę starostce bałamucił: starostka mu kochanicę odebrał i z nią się ożenił, a on mu ją za to później bałamucił, a to jest podobna rzecz, bo zwyczajnie... kobieta lekka. Ale to są tylko pozory, pod którymi głębsze jakieś praktyki się ukrywają. Widzisz waść, rzecz jest taka: w Czerkasach mieszka stary Barabasz, pułkownik kozacki, nasz przyjaciel. Miał on przywileje i jakoweś pisma królewskie, o których mówiono, że Kozaków do oporu przeciw szlachcie zachęcały. Ale że to ludzki, dobry człek, trzymał je u siebie i nie publikował. Owóż Chmielnicki Barabasza na ucztę zaprosiwszy tu do Czehryna, do swego domu, spoił, potem posłał ludzi do jego futoru, którzy pisma i przywileje u żony podebrali – i z nimi umknął. Strach, by z nich jaka rebelia, jako była Ostranicowa, nie korzystała, bo repeto: że to człek straszny, a umknął nie wiadomo gdzie. Na to pan Skrzetuski: – A to lis! w pole mnie wywiódł. Toć ja jego tej nocy na stepie spotkałemi od arkana uwolniłem! Zaćwilichowski aż się za głowę porwał. – Na Boga, co wać powiadasz? Nie może to być! – Może być, kiedy było. Powiadał mi się pułkownikiem u księcia Daminika Zasławskiego i że do Kudaku, do pana Grodzickiego, od hetmana wielkiego jest posłany, alem już temu nie wierzył, gdyż nie wodą jechał, jeno się stepem przekradał. – To człek chytry jak Ulisses. I gdzieżeś go wać spotkał? – Nad Omelniczkiem, po prawej stronie Dnieprowej. Widno do Siczy jechał. – Kudak chciał minąć. Teraz intelligo. Ludzi siła było przy nim? – Było ze czterdziestu. Ale za późno przyjechali. Gdyby nie moi, byliby go słudzy starostki zdławili. – Czekajże waszmość. To jest ważna rzecz. Słudzy starostki, mówisz? – Tak sam powiadał. – Skądże starostka mógł wiedzieć, gdzie jego szukać, kiedy tu w mieście wszyscy głowy tracą nie wiedząc, gdzie się podział? – Tego i ja wiedzieć nie mogę. Może też Chmielnicki zełgał i zwykłych łotrzyków na sług starostki kreował, by swoje krzywdy tym mocniej afirmować. – Nie może to być. Ale to jest dziwna rzecz. Czy waszmość wie, że są listy hetmańskie przykazujące Chmielnickiego łapać i in fundo zadzierżyć? Namiestnik nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w tej chwili wszedł do izby jakiś szlachcic z ogromnym hałasem. Drzwiami trzasnął raz i drugi, a spojrzawszy hardo po izbie zawołał: – Czołem waszmościom! Był to człek czterdziestoletni, niski, z twarzą zapalczywą, której to zapalczywości przydawały jeszcze bardziej oczy jakby śliwy na wierzchu głowy siedzące, bystre, ruchliwe – człek widocznie bardzo żywy, wichrowaty i do gniewu skory. – Czołem waszmościom! – powtórzył głośniej i ostrzej, gdy mu zrazu nie odpowiadano. – Czołem, czołem – ozwało się kilka głosów. Był to pan Czapliński, podstarości czehryński, sługa zaufany młodego pana chorążego Koniecpolskiego. W Czehrynie nie lubiono go, bo był zawadiaka wielki, pieniacz, prześladowca, ale miał niemniej wielkie plecy, przeto ten i ów z nim politykował. Zaćwilichowskiego jednego szanował, jak i wszyscy, dla jego powagi, cnoty i męstwa. Ujrzawszy go, wnet też zbliżył się ku niemu i skłoniwszy się dość dumnie Skrzetuskiemu zasiadł przy nich ze swoją lampką miodu. – Mości starostko – spytał Zaćwilichowski – czy wiesz, co się dzieje z Chmielnickim? – Wisi, mości chorąży, jakem Czapliński, wisi, a jeśli dotąd nie wisi, to będzie wisiał. Teraz, gdy są listy hetmańskie, niech jedno go dostanę w swoje ręce. To mówiąc, uderzył pięścią w stół, aż płyn rozlał się ze szklenic. – Nie wylewaj waćpan wina! – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. Zaćwilichowski przerwał: – A czy go wać dostaniesz! Przecie uciekł i nikt nie wie, gdzie jest? – Nikt nie wie? Ja wiem, jakem Czapliński! Waszmość, panie chorąży, znasz Chwedka. Owóż Chwedko jemu służy, ale i mnie. Będzie on Judaszem Chmielowi. Siła mówić. Wdał się Chwedko w komitywę z mołojcami Chmielnickiego. Człek sprytny. Wie o każdym kroku. Podjął się mi go dostawić żywym czy zmarłym i wyjechał w step równo przed Chmielnickim, wiedząc, gdzie ma go czekać!... A, didków syn przeklęty! To mówiąc znowu w stół uderzył. – Nie wylewaj waćpan wina! – powtórzył z przyciskiem pan Skrzetuski, który dziwną jakąś awersję uczuł do tego podstarościego od pierwszego spojrzenia. Szlachcic zaczerwienił się, błysnął swymi wypukłymi oczyma, sądząc, że mu dają okazję, i spojrzał zapalczywie na Skrzetuskiego, ale ujrzawszy na nim barwę Wiśniowieckich zmitygował się, gdyż jakkolwiek chorąży Koniecpolski wadził się wówczas z księciem, wszelako Czehryn zbyt był blisko Łubniów i niebezpiecznie było barwy książęcej nie uszanować. Książę też i ludzi dobierał takich, że każdy dwa razy pomyślał, nim z którym zadarł. – Więc to Chwedko podjął się waci Chmielnickiego dostawić? – pytał znów Zaćwilichowski. – Chwedko: I dostawi, jakem Czapliński. – A ja waci mówię, że nie dostawi: Chmielnicki zasadzki uszedł i na Sicz podążył, o czym trzeba pana krakowskiego dziś jeszcze zawiadomić. Z Chmielnickim nie ma żartów. Krótko mówiąc, lepszy on ma rozum, tęższą rękę i większe szczęście od waci, który zbyt się zapalasz. Chmielnicki odjechał bezpiecznie, powtarzam waci, a jeśli mnie nie wierzysz, to ci to ten kawaler powtórzy, który go wczoraj na stepie widział i zdrowym go pożegnał. – Nie może być! nie może być! – wrzeszczał targając się za czuprynę Czapliński. – I co większa – dodał Zaćwilichowski – to ten kawaler tu obecny sam go salwował i waścinych sług wygubił, w czym mimo listów hetmańskich nie jest winien, bo z Krymu z poselstwa wraca i o listach nie wiedział, a widząc człeka przez łotrzyków, jak sądził, w stepie oprymowanego, przyszedł mu z pomocą. O którym to wyratowaniu się Chmielnickiego wcześniej waci zawiadamiam, bo gotów cię z Zaporożcami w twojej ekonomii odwiedzić, a znać nie byłbyś mu rad bardzo. Nadtoś się z nim warcholił. Tfu, do licha! Zaćwilichowski nie lubił także Czaplińskiego. Czapliński zerwał się z miejsca i aż mu mowę ze złości odjęło; twarz tylko spąsowiała mu zupełnie, a oczy coraz bardziej na wierzch wyłaziły. Tak stojąc przed Skrzetuskim puszczał tylko urywane wyrazy: – Jak to! waść mimo listów hetmańskich!... Ja waści... ja waści... A pan Skrzetuski nie wstał nawet z ławy, jeno wsparłszy się na łokciu patrzył na podskakującego Czaplińskiego jak raróg na uwiązanego wróbla. – Czego się waść mnie czepiasz jak rzep psiego ogona? – spytał. – Ja waści do grodu ze sobą... Waść mimo listów... Ja waści Kozakami!... Krzyczał tak, że w izbie uciszyło się trochę. Obecni poczęli zwracać głowy w stronę Czaplińskiego. Szukał on okazji zawsze, bo taka była jego natura, robił burdy każdemu, kogo napotkał, ale to zastanowiło wszystkich, że teraz zaczął przy Zaćwilichowskim, którego jednego się obawiał, i że zaczął z żołnierzem noszącym barwę Wiśniowieckich. – Zamilknij no wasze – rzekł stary chorąży. – Ten kawaler jest ze mną. – Ja wa... wa... waści do grodu... w dyby! – wrzeszczał dalej Czapliński nie uważając już na nic i na nikogo. Teraz pan Skrzetuski podniósł się także całą wysokością swego wzrostu, ale nie wyjmował szabli z pochew, tylko jak ją miał spuszczoną nisko na rapciach, chwycił w środku i podsunął w górę tak, że rękojeść wraz z krzyżykiem poszła pod sam nos Czaplińskiemu. – Powąchaj no to waść – rzekł zimno. – Bij, kto w Boga!... Służba! – krzyknął Czapliński chwytając za rękojeść. Ale nie zdążył szabli wydobyć. Młody namiestnik obrócił go w palcach, chwycił jedną ręką za kark, drugą za hajdawery poniżej krzyża, podniósł w górę rzucającego się jak cyga i idąc ku drzwiom między ławami wołał: – Panowie bracia, miejsce dla rogala, bo pobodzie! To rzekłszy doszedł do drzwi, uderzył w nie Czaplińskim, roztworzył i wyrzucił podstarościego na ulicę. Po czym spokojnie usiadł na dawnym miejscu obok Zaćwilichowskiego. W izbie przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Siła, jakiej dowód złożył pan Skrzetuski, zaimponowała zebranej szlachcie. Po chwili jednak cała izba zatrzęsła się od śmiechu. – Vivant wiśniowiecczycy! – wołali jedni. – Omdlał, omdlał i krwią oblan! – krzyczeli inni, którzy zaglądali przeze drzwi, ciekawi, co też pocznie Czapliński. – Słudzy go podnoszą! Mała tylko liczba stronników podstarościego milczała i nie mając odwagi ująć się za nim, spoglądała ponuro na namiestnika. – Prawdę rzekłszy, w piętkę goni ten ogar – rzekł Zaćwilichowski. – Kundys to, nie ogar – rzekł zbliżając się gruby szlachcic, który miał bielmo na jednym oku, a na czole dziurę wielkości talara, przez którą świeciła naga kość. – Kundys to, nie ogar! pozwól waść – mówił dalej zwracając się do Skrzetuskiego – abym mu służby moje ofiarował. Jan Zagłoba herbu Wczele, co każdy snadno poznać może choćby po onej dziurze, którą w czele kula rozbójnicka mi zrobiła; gdym się do Ziemi Świętej za grzechy młodości ofiarował. – Dajże waść pokój – rzekł Zaćwilichowski – powiadałeś kiedy indziej, że ci ją kuflem w Radomiu wybito. – Kula rozbójnicka, jakom żyw! W Radomiu było co innego. – Ofiarowałeś się waść do Ziemi Świętej... może, aleś w niej nie był, to pewna. – Nie byłem, bom już w Galacie palmę męczeńską otrzymał. Jeśli łżę, jestem arcypies, nie szlachcic. – A taki breszesz i breszesz! – Szelmą jestem bez uszu. W wasze ręce, panie namiestniku ! Tymczasem przychodzili i inni zabierając z panem Skrzetuskim znajomość i afekt mu swój oświadczając, nie lubili bowiem ogólnie Czaplińskiego i radzi byli, że go taka spotkała konfuzja. Rzecz dziwna i trudna dziś do zrozumienia, że tak cała szlachta w okolicach Czehryna, jak i pomniejsi właściciele słobód, dzierżawcy ekonomii, ba! nawet ze służby Koniecpolskich, wszyscy wiedząc, jako zwyczajnie w sąsiedztwie, o zatargach Czaplińskiego z Chmielnickim, byli po stronie tego ostatniego. Chmielnicki bowiemmiał sławę znamienitego żołnierza, któren niemałe zasługi w różnych wojnach położył. Wiedziano także, że sam król się z nim znosił i wysoce jego zdanie cenił, na całe zaś zajście patrzano tylko jak na zwykłą burdę szlachcica ze szlachcicem, jakich to burd na tysiące się liczyło, zwłaszcza w ziemiach ruskich. Stawano więc po stronie tego, kto sobie więcej przychylności zjednać umiał, nie przewidując, by z tego takie straszliwe skutki wyniknąć miały. Później dopiero zapłonęły serca nienawiścią ku Chmielnickiemu, ale zarówno serca szlachty i duchowieństwa obydwóch obrządków. Przychodzili tedy do pana Skrzetuskiego z kwartami mówiąc: „Pij, panie bracie! Wypij i ze mną! – Niech żyją wiśniowiecczycy! Tak młody, a już porucznik u księcia. Vivat książę Jeremi, hetman nad hetmany! Z księciem Jeremim pójdziemy na kraj świata! – Na Turków i Tatarów! – Do Stambułu! Niech żyje miłościwie nam panujący Władysław IV!” Najgłośniej zaś krzyczał pan Zagłoba, który sam jeden gotów był cały regiment przepić i przegadać. – Mości panowie! – wrzeszczał, aż szyby w oknach dzwoniły – pozwałem ja już jegomości sułtana do grodu za gwałt, którego się na mnie w Galacie dopuścił. – Nie powiadajże waćpan lada czego, żeby ci się gęba nie wystrzępiła! – Jak to, mości panowie? Quatuor articuli judicii castrensis: stuprum, incendium; latrocinium et vis armata alienis aedibus illata– a czyż nie była to właśnie vis armata? – Krzykliwy z waści głuszec. – I choćby do trybunału pójdę! – Przestańże wasze... – I kondemnatę uzyskam, i bezecnym go ogłoszę, a potem wojna, ale już z infamisem. – Zdrowie waszmościów! Niektórzy wszelako śmieli się, a z nimi i pan Skrzetuski, bo mu się z czupryny trochę kurzyło, szlachcic zaś tokował dalej naprawdę jak głuszec, który się własnym głosem upaja. Na szczęście dyskurs jego przerwany został przez innego szlachcica, który zbliżywszy się pociągnął go za rękaw i rzekł śpiewnym litewskim akcentem: – Poznajomijże waćpan, mości Zagłobo, i mnie z panem namiestnikiem Skrzetuskim... poznajomijże! – A i owszem, i owszem. Mości namiestniku, oto jest pan Powsinoga. – Podbipięta – poprawił szlachcic. – Wszystko jedno! herbu Zerwipludry... – Zerwikaptur – poprawił szlachcic. – Wszystko jedno! Z Psichkiszek. – Myszykiszek – poprawił szlachcic. – Wszystko jedno. Nescio, co bym wolał, czy mysie, czy psie kiszki. Ale to pewna, żebym w żadnych mieszkać nie chciał, bo to i osiedzieć się tam niełatwo, i wychodzić niepolitycznie. Mości panie! – mówił dalej do Skrzetuskiego ukazując Litwina – oto tydzień już piję wino za pieniądze tego szlachcica, któren ma miecz za pasem równie ciężki jak trzos, a trzos równie ciężki jak dowcip. Ale jeślim pił kiedy wino za pieniądze większego cudaka, to pozwolę się nazwać takim kpem, jak ten, co mi wino kupuje. – A to go objechał! – wołała śmiejąc się szlachta. Ale Litwin nie gniewał się, kiwał tylko ręką, uśmiechał się łagodnie i powtarzał: – At, dałbyś waćpan pokój... słuchać hadko! Pan Skrzetuski przypatrywał się ciekawie tej nowej figurze, która istotnie zasługiwała na nazwę cudaka. Przede wszystkim był to mąż wzrostu tak wysokiego, że głową prawie powały dosięgał, a chudość nadzwyczajna wydawała go wyższym jeszcze. Szerokie jego ramiona i żylasty kark zwiastowały niepospolitą siłę, ale była na nim tylko skóra i kości. Brzuch miał tak wpadły pod piersią, że można by go wziąć za głodomora, lubo ubrany był dostatnio, w szarą opiętą kurtę ze świebodzińskiego sukna, z wąskimi rękawami, i wysokie szwedzkie buty, które na Litwie zaczynały wchodzić w użycie. Szeroki i dobrze wypchany łosiowy pas nie mając na czym się trzymać opadał mu aż na biodra, a do pasa przywiązany był krzyżacki miecz tak długi, że temu olbrzymiemu mężowi prawie do pachy dochodził. AIe kto by się miecza przeląkł, wnet by się uspokoił spojrzawszy na twarz jego właściciela. Była to twarz chuda, również jak i cała osoba, ozdobiona dwiema zwiśniętymi ku dołowi brwiami i parą tak samo zwisłych konopnego koloru wąsów, ale tak poczciwa, tak szczera, jak u dziecka. Owa obwisłość wąsów i brwi nadawała jej wyraz stroskany, smutny i śmieszny zarazem. Wyglądał na człeka, którego ludzie popychają, ale panu Skrzetuskiemu podobał się z pierwszego wejrzenia za ową szczerość twarzy i doskonały moderunek żołnierski. – Panie namiestniku – rzekł – to waszmość od księcia pana Wiśniowieckiego? – Tak jest. Litwin ręce złożył jako do modlitwy i oczy podniósł w górę. – Ach, co to za wielki wojennik! co to za rycerz! co to za wódz! – Daj Boże Rzeczypospolitej takich jak najwięcej. – I pewno, i pewno! A czyby nie można do niego pod znak? – Będzie waści rad. Tu pan Zagłoba wtrącił się do rozmowy: – Będzie miał książę dwa rożny do kuchni: jeden z waćpana, drugi z jego miecza, albo najmie waści za mistrza, albo każe na wasanu zbójów wieszać lub sukno na barwę będzie waspanem mierzył! Tfu, jak się waćpan nie wstydzisz, będąc człowiekiem i katolikiem, być tak długim, jak serpens lub jak pogańska włócznia! – Słuchać hadko – rzekł cierpliwie Litwin. – Jakże też godność waszeci? – spytał pan Skrzetuski – bo gdyś mówił, pan Zagłoba tak waści podrywał, że z przeproszeniem nic nie mogłem zrozumieć. – Podbipięta. – Powsinoga. – Zerwikaptur z Myszykiszek. – Masz babo pociechę! Piję jego wino, ale kpem jestem, jeśli to nie pogańskie imiona. – Dawno waść z Litwy? – pytał namiestnik. – At, już dwie niedziele w Czehrynie. Dowiedziawszy się od pana Zaćwilichowskiego, że waść tędy ciągnąć będziesz, czekam, by pod jego opieką księciu moje prośby przedstawić. – Powiedzże mi waszmość, proszę, bom ciekaw, czemu też taki katowski miecz pod pachą nosisz? – Nie katowski to, mości namiestniku, ale krzyżacki, a noszę, bo zdobyczny i dawno w rodzie. Już pod Chojnicami służył w litewskim ręku – tak i noszę. – Ale to sroga machina i ciężka być musi okrutnie – chyba do obu rąk? – Można do obu, można do jednej. – Pokażże wasze ! Litwin wydobył i podał, ale panu Skrzetuskiemu ręka zwisła od razu. Ni się złożyć, ni cięcia wymierzyć swobodnie. Na dwie ręce poradził, ale jeszcze było za ciężko. Więc pan Skrzetuski zawstydził się trochę i zwróciwszy się do obecnych: – No, mości panowie – rzekł – kto krzyż uczyni? – My już próbowali – odrzekło kilkanaście głosów. – Jeden pan komisarz Zaćwilichowski podniesie, ale krzyża i on nie uczyni. – No, a waćpan? – pytał pan Skrzetuski zwracając się do Litwina. Szlachcic podniósł miecz jak trzcinę i machnął nim kilkanaście razy z największą łatwością, aż powietrze warczało w izbie, a wiatr powiał po twarzach. – A niechże waści Bóg sekunduje! – zawołał Skrzetuski. – Pewną masz służbę u księcia pana! – Bóg widzi, że jej pragnę, bo mi miecz w niej nie zardzewieje. – Ale dowcip do reszty – rzekł pan Zagłoba – gdyż nie umiesz waść tak samo nim obracać. Zaćwilichowski wstał i obaj z namiestnikiem zabierali się do odejścia, gdy naraz wszedł do izby biały jak gołąb człowiek i spostrzegłszy Zaćwilichowskiego rzekł: – Mości chorąży komisarzu, ja tu do pana umyślnie! Był to Barabasz, pułkownik czerkaski. – To chodźże waszmość do mnie na kwaterę – rzekł Zaćwilichowski. – Tu już się tak ze łbów kurzy, że i świata nie widać. Wyszli razem, a Skrzetuski z nimi. Zaraz za progiem Barabasz spytał: – Czy nie ma wieści o Chmielnickim? – Są. Uciekł na Sicz. Oto ten oficer spotkał go wczoraj na stepie. – To nie wodą pojechał? Pchnąłem gońca do Kudaku, by go łapano, ale jeśli tak, to na próżno. To rzekłszy Barabasz zatknął rękami oczy i począł powtarzać: – Ej! spasi Chryste! spasi Chryste! – Czego wać trwożysz? – A czy waszmość wiesz, co on mi zdradą wydarł? Czy wiesz, co to znaczy takie dokumenta w Siczy opublikować? Spasi Chryste! Jeśli król wojny z bisurmanem nie uczyni, to iskra na prochy... – Rebelię waszmość przepowiadasz? – Nie przepowiadam, bo ją widzę, a Chmielnicki lepszy od Nalewajki i od Łobody. – A kto za nim pójdzie? – Kto? Zaporoże, regestrowi, mieszczanie, czerń, futornicy – i tacy ot! Tu pan Barabasz wskazał na rynek i na uwijających się po nim ludzi. Cały rynek był zapchany wielkimi siwymi wołami pędzonymi ku Korsuniowi dla wojska, a przy wołach szedł mnogi lud pastuszy, tak zwani czabanowie, którzy całe życie w stepach i pustyniach spędzali – ludzie zupełnie dzicy, nie wyznający żadnej religii – religionis nullius, jak mówił wojewoda Kisiel. Spostrzegałeś między nimi postacie podobniejsze do zbójów niż do pasterzy, okrutne, straszne, pokryte łachmanami rozmaitych ubiorów. Większa ich część była przybrana w tołuby baranie albo w niewyprawne skóry wełną na wierzch, rozchełstane na przodzie i ukazujące, choć była to zima, nagą pierś spaloną od wiatrów stepowych. Każden zbrojny, ale w najrozmaitszą broń: jedni mieli łuki i sajdaki na plecach, niektórzy samopały albo tak zwane z kozacka „piszczele”, inni szable tatarskie inni kosy lub wreszcie tylko kije z przywiązaną na końcu szczęką końską. Między nimi kręcili się mało co mniej dzicy, choć lepiej zbrojni Niżowcy wiozący do obozu na sprzedaż rybę suszoną, zwierzynę i tłuszcz barani; dalej czumacy z solą, stepowi i leśni pasiecznicy oraz woskoboje z miodem, osadnicy leśni ze smołą i dziegciem; dalej chłopi z podwodami, Kozacy regestrowi, Tatarzy z Białogrodu i Bóg wie nie kto – włóczęgi – siromachy z końca świata. W całym mieście pełno było pijanych, w Czehrynie bowiem wypadał nocleg, więc i hulatyka przed nocą. Na rynku rozkładano ognie, gdzieniegdzie paliła się beczka ze smołą. Zewsząd dochodził gwar i wrzaski, przeraźliwy głos piszczałek tatarskich i bębenków mieszał się z ryczeniem bydła i z łagodniejszymi głosami lir, przy których wtórze ślepcy śpiewali ulubioną wówczas pieśń: : Sokołe jasnyj, : Brate mij ridnyj, : Ty wysoko łetajesz, : Ty dałeko widajesz. A obok tego rozlegały się dzikie okrzyki: „hu! ha! – hu! ha!” Kozaków tańczących na rynku trepaka, pomazanych dziegciem i pijanych zupełnie.Wszystko to razem byto dzikie i rozszalałe, dość było Zaćwilichowskiemu jednego spojrzenia, by się przekonać, że Barabasz miał słuszność, że lada podmuch mógł rozpętać te niesforne żywioły skłonne do grabieży, a przywykłe do boju, których pełno było na całej Ukrainie. A poza tymi tłumami stała jeszcze Sicz, stało Zaporoże od niedawna okiełznane i w karby po Masłowym Stawie ujęte, ale gryzące niecierpliwie munsztuk, pomne dawnych przywilejów, nienawidzące komisarzy, a stanowiące uorganizowaną siłę. Siła ta miała przecie za sobą sympatię niezmiernych mas chłopstwa mniej cierpliwego niż w innych Rzplitej stronach, bo mającego pod bokiem Czertomelik, a na nim bezpaństwo, rozbój i wolę. Więc pan chorąży, choć sam Rusin i gorliwy wschodniego obrządku stronnik, zadumał się smutno. Jako człek stary, pamiętał dobrze czasy Nalewajki, Łobody, Kremskiego, znał ukraińskie rozbójnictwo lepiej może jak ktokolwiek na Rusi, a znając jednocześnie Chmielnickiego wiedział, że on wart dwudziestu Łobodów i Nalewajków. Zrozumiał tedy całe niebezpieczeństwo jego na Sicz ucieczki, zwłaszcza z listami królewskimi, o których pan Barabasz powiadał, że były pełne obietnic dla Kozaków i zachęcające ich do oporu. – Mości pułkowniku czerkaski – rzekł do Barabasza – powinien byś waszmość na Sicz jechać, wpływy Chmielnickiego równoważyć i pacyfikować, pacyfikować! – Mości chorąży – odparł Barabasz – powiem tylko tyle waszmości, że na samą wieść o ucieczce Chmielnickiego z papierami połowa moich czerkaskich ludzi dzisiejszej nocy także na Sicz za nim zbiegła. Moje czasy już minęły – mnie mogiła, nie buława! Rzeczywiście Barabasz był żołnierz dobry, ale człowiek stary i bez wpływu. Tymczasem doszli do kwatery Zaćwilichowskiego; stary chorąży odzyskał już trochę pogody umysłu właściwej jego gołębiej duszy i gdy zasiedli nad półgarncówką miodu, rzekł raźniej: – Wszystko to furda, jeśli, jak mówią, wojna z bisurmanem praeparatur, a podobno że tak i jest, bo choć Rzeczpospolita wojny nie chce i niemało już sejmy królowi krwi napsuły, wszelako król może na swoim postawić. Cały ten ogień można będzie na Turka obrócić, a w każdym razie mamy przed sobą czas. Ja sam pojadę do pana krakowskiego i zdam mu sprawę, i będę prosił, by się jako najbliżej ku nam z wojskiem przymknął. Czy co wskóram, nie wiem, bo chociaż to pan mężny i wojownik doświadczony, ale okrutnie w swoim zdaniu i swoim wojsku dufny. Waść, mości pułkowniku czerkaski, trzymaj w ryzie Kozaków – a waszeć, mości namiestniku, po przybyciu do Łubniów ostrzeż księcia, by na Sicz baczność obrócił. Choćby mieli co począć – repeto; mamy czas. Na Siczy teraz ludzi niewiele: za rybą i za zwierzem się porozchodzili i po całej Ukrainie we wsiach siedzą. Nim się ściągną, dużo wody w Dnieprze upłynie. Przy tym imię księcia straszne i gdy się zwiedzą, że na Czertomelik oczy ma obrócone, może będą cicho siedzieli. – Ja z Czehryna choćby we dwóch dniach ruszyć gotowy – rzekł namiestnik. – To i dobrze. Dwa i trzy dni nic nie znaczą. Waszmość, panie czerkaski, pchnij też gońców z oznajmieniem sprawy do pana chorążego koronnego i do księcia Dominika. Ale waszmość już śpisz, jak widzę? Rzeczywiście, Barabasz złożył ręce na brzuchu i zdrzemnął się głęboko; po chwili nawet chrapać zaczął. Stary pułkownik, gdy nie jadł i nie pił, co oboje nad wszystko lubił, to spał. – Patrz, waszeć – rzekł cicho do namiestnika Zaćwilichowski – i przez takiego to starca warszawscy statyści chcieliby Kozaków w ryzie utrzymać. Bóg z nimi! Ufali też i samemu Chmielnickiemu, z którym kanclerz w jakoweś układy wchodził, a któren podobno srodze ufność zawiedzie. Namiestnik westchnął na znak współczucia staremu chorążemu. Barabasz zaś chrapnął silniej, a potem mruknął przez sen: – Spasi Chryste! spasi Chryste! – Kiedyż waść myślisz z Chehryna ruszyć? – spytał chorąży. – Wypada mi ze dwa dni Czaplińskiemu poczekać, któren pewnie będzie chciał konfuzji, jaka go spotkała, dochodzić. – Nie uczyni tego. Prędzej by na waści sług swoich nasłał, gdybyś barwy książęcej nie nosił – ale z księciem zadrzeć straszna rzecz nawet dla sługi Koniecpolskich. – Oznajmię mu, że czekam, a w dwa lub w trzy dni ruszę. Zasadzki też nie obawiam się mając przy boku szablę i garść ludzi. To rzekłszy namiestnik pożegnał starego chorążego i wyszedł. Nad miastem świeciła tak jasna łuna od stosów nałożonych na rynku, że rzekłbyś: cały Czehryn się pali, a gwar i krzyki wzmogły się jeszcze z nastaniem nocy. Żydzi nie wychylali się wcale ze swych domostw. W jednym kącie tłumy czabanów wyły posępne pieśni stepowe. Dzicy Zaporożcy tańczyli koło ognisk rzucając w górę czapki, paląc z piszczeli i pijąc kwartami gorzałkę. Tu i owdzie zrywała się bijatyka, którą uśmierzali ludzie starostki. Namiestnik musiał torować sobie drogę rękojeścią szabli i słuchając tych wrzasków i szumu kozaczego, chwilami myślał sobie, że to już rebelia tak przemawia. Zdawało mu się także, że widzi groźne spojrzenia i słyszy ciche, zwracane ku sobie klątwy. W uszach brzęczały mu jeszcze słowa Barabasza: „Spasi Chryste, spasi Chryste!”, i serce biło mu żywiej. A tymczasem w mieście czabanowie zawodzili coraz głośniej chorowody, a Zaporożcy palili z samopałów i kąpali się w gorzałce. Strzelanina i dzikie „u–ha!,u–ha!” dachodziły do uszu namiestnika nawet wówczas, gdy już położył się spać w swojej kwaterze. Ogniem i mieczem 02